This invention relates to a portable wearable powered air filtration, conditioning, and sterilization system.
This invention claims priority from, and herein incorporates by reference, U.S. Provisional Application 61/521,535, filed on Aug. 8, 2011.
Devices for respiratory protection are readily available for medical applications. The most common devices are negative pressure respirators which typically take the form of either a mask or a half mask respirator. In either case, the mask covers the nose and mouth and air is drawn through the filter by the negative pressure of inhalation. These types of masks increase respiratory stress because the user must overcome the air restriction presented by the air filter. A tight fit is essential to prevent unfiltered air from entering around the mask instead of through the filter. These types of masks also interfere with normal conversation because they cover both the nose and mouth.
Also available, are Powered Air Purifying Respirators (PAPRs) which use small battery operated motor and fan assemblies to draw air through the filter and supply it at a positive pressure to the user's face mask. These units eliminate respiratory stress and are not dependent on a tight fit between the face and mask. However, they also interfere with normal conversation because they are supplied with full or half masks that cover both the nose and mouth.
The problem with both these types of respirators is that they are not cosmetically appealing and are therefore seldom worn outside an industrial workplace. For example, those devices in the prior art, are not portable or unobtrusive enough to be suitable. U.S. patent to Her-Mou (U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,557) herein incorporated by reference, is directed to providing a nose mask with a filtering device and nose clamp. The mask has been adapted to have an inlet pipe and an exhaust pipe and the air supply being driven by a dc current motor, U.S. patent to Hauff (U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,972) herein incorporated by reference, is directed to providing a battery operated filter blower unit arranged to be supported by the person, The mask has a filter unit and blower unit that can be adapted to different types of face masks. The filtered blower also has an ejection space for the diffusion of blown air. U.S. patent to Pokhis (U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,141); Vrabel (U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,225); Sibley (U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,592); Piesinger (U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,762), all of which are herein incorporated by reference, provides a head and upper torso covering devices wherein upon inhalation, air from the ambient surroundings are drawn in through a filter and passed to the user. Additionally, the inventions optionally provide for an electric motors to impel air into the apparatus.
However, there are many non-industrial situations in which respiratory protection would be highly beneficial. Allergy sufferers would greatly benefit from a pollen filter when outside during the allergy season as would people bothered by air pollution on high pollution days. Airline travelers would benefit from a cabin air ozone and germicidal filter, especially on long flights. Hospital workers and patients would benefit from germicidal filters. Finally, industrial workers would benefit from a less obtrusive respirator in non-toxic environments such as woodworking.
Although negative respirators could be worn in everyday non-industrial environments, they seldom are because of their obtrusiveness, respiratory discomfort, and difficulty in engaging in conversation. Currently available positive pressure PAPRs are large, noisy, and typically are supplied with full face masks. It would be extremely rare to see one of these units worn outside the workplace.
In summary, there are currently no acceptable devices for respiratory protection that are practical and cosmetically acceptable for use outside the industrial environment.
Figuereo, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,742, herein incorporated by reference, attempts to make a PAPR more appealing by disclosing a plenum go arrangement near the forehead of the wearer along with a baffle for distributing the air from the plenum downward over the wearer's mouth, nose, and face. However, his device is still very large and obtrusive and would not appeal to users outside the workplace. 65
The primary problem with current portable PAPRs is that they are powered by fans or blowers. Fans and blowers can only supply very low static air pressures. This requires that large diameter hoses and large surface area air filters be used so as to not overly constrict the airflow from the blower. Typical hose diameters between a belt mounted blower and the face mask are one inch or larger.
Another problem with current negative respirators and PAPRs is that they are all designed to cover both the nose and mouth. However, covering only the nose would be perfectly acceptable in many non-toxic environments. For example, an allergy sufferer breathing filtered air through the nose would not be bothered by an occasional breath of unfiltered air through the mouth.
Yet another problem with both negative respirators and PAPRs is that they are only designed to filter the air and not to sterilize or condition it.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a new personal positive pressure powered respiratory protection system that would be cosmetically acceptable to the average user in an everyday environment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system that can be easily configured for different filtering situations by offering various types of air filtration, sterilization, and conditioning capabilities using standard plug-in modules. Typical types of air filtration that will be provided are particulate, odor, ozone, and selected organic and chemical vapors. Sterilization will be provided using ultra-violet germicidal lamps. Typical air conditioning provided will be heating, cooling, or moisturizing the filtered air.
Yet another object of the invention is to make the whole system portable, wearable, and concealable.